


哥哥

by HuanYu1998



Category: Breddy, Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24371416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuanYu1998/pseuds/HuanYu1998
Summary: Brett/Eddy，交友(x)約炮(o)app
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	哥哥

ddd03：哥哥你在做什麼？  
BY：想你啊。  
ddd03：騙人。  
BY：那你在幹什麼？  
ddd03：在想你呀～  
BY：你這就不是騙人了？  
ddd03：肯定不是，哥哥要檢查嗎？

陳韋丞打開相機，照片裡的自己光著身子，他早把腿毛刮乾淨了，兩條乾乾淨淨的腿交叉著，沒有完全擋住性器，從大腿縫隙看進去可以發現那個部位硬著，甚至還濕答答的。  
楊博堯笑了一下，不自覺把手放進自己褲子裡。

BY：再多拍幾張  
ddd03：不行，太害羞了  
BY：少來，你就不知道害羞兩個字怎麼寫  
ddd03：那我也要看哥哥的  
BY：你想辦法把我弄硬了再說  
ddd03：你討厭

陳韋丞沒打算繼續拍照，把手機放在一邊就跑去浴室把自己弄乾淨，然後打開電腦開始看影集。  
一小時後他才重新拿回手機，交友app閃了好幾條訊息通知，全部來自BY。

BY：你的腿好白  
BY：別拍臉，這app也不知道加密做得好不好。  
BY：人呢？  
BY：點了火不滅？  
BY：要不你發條語音吧。  
BY：不拍就不拍，小氣

最後一條是五分鐘前發送的，陳韋丞笑得肩膀都在顫，好不容易消停了點才有辦法打字。

ddd03：對不起哥哥……  
ddd03：剛才沒來得及看手機  
BY：幹嘛去了？  
ddd03：射了好多呢。  
BY：媽的你自己玩完了？  
BY：那我怎麼辦！？

陳韋丞又開始笑，心想差不多能收網了吧。

ddd03：哥哥想怎麼辦？  
BY：你說呢  
ddd03：那我幫你弄出來好不好  
BY：你想怎麼弄  
ddd03：我幫哥哥舔出來呀。

陳韋丞把腿盤到沙發椅上，嘴唇被自己舔得濕漉漉的。

ddd03：我把哥哥吃進嘴裡，用舌頭來回舔，像是舔冰棒一樣慢慢吃  
ddd03：我會把哥哥的肉棒握住，手指在根部滑動，跟喉嚨一起縮緊、放鬆、再縮緊，舌頭圍著頂部打轉，慢慢吸。  
ddd03：還想要整根吃進來，讓你的龜頭在喉嚨裡跳，又熱又緊的，差一點就要射出來……哥哥，我棒不棒？  
BY：繼續  
ddd03：可是不行啊，哥哥的實在太大了，萬一在嘴巴裡射了精液會灌滿我的喉嚨，讓我嗆到哭出來，到時候你負責嗎？  
BY：操  
BY：誰教你的，這麼浪？

陳韋丞心想，上週在app上遇到的小0教我的，但BY想聽的應該不是這種答案。

ddd03：哥哥，我現在還沒穿衣服哦。  
ddd03：你射了嗎？  
BY：還沒  
ddd03：哥哥害我又硬了，怎麼辦？  
ddd03：好癢。  
BY：操死你  
ddd03：那哥哥就來操啊，等你好久了

這次對方隔了好久都沒有回應，陳韋丞吃了包零食，嘴巴嚼個沒完，打開第二包的時候手機才又收到通知。

BY：你在哪個城市？

成了。  
陳韋丞嘴邊還沾著餅乾，笑得像隻偷到堅果的小松鼠。可不是嘛，好不容易把螢幕那頭的人約出來，這可不是偷到堅果了嗎？

見面當天，陳韋丞故意晚了十分鐘才到，他穿著白襯衫和修身的黑色牛仔褲，膝蓋是破洞設計，因為天冷還有點紅紅的，打扮和氣質都像個高中生。  
楊博堯看他朝自己走來，把口罩往下拉一點，問道：「03？」  
「……BY？」  
楊博堯穿著刷毛外套，裡頭還有一件帽衫，看上去甚至比陳韋丞還年輕，就連陳韋丞一時之間也猜不透對方幾歲。  
「是我。見面了就別喊帳號了吧，太奇怪了，叫我楊就好。」  
陳韋丞點點頭：「那你也叫我陳就好。」  
「陳？這是本名嗎？」  
「那你的楊是本名嗎？」  
兩人都笑了，適時停止這個話題。

直到走進酒店房間、看見陳韋丞拘束地坐在床邊，楊博堯才終於發現有哪兒不對勁。  
──03在網路上可不是這種性格。  
他走過去摸摸他的頭：「你先洗嗎？」  
「……啊，都可以，我都可以。」  
「你在緊張？」  
陳韋丞向後縮了一下：「沒有。」  
「怎麼不喊我哥哥了？」  
陳韋丞斜眼瞪了他一下，伸手拿了浴袍就往浴室裡衝。  
「你不洗我洗！」  
楊博堯站在原地，總覺得撿到寶了。

「誰說我不洗的？我也要洗。」  
楊博堯推開浴室門，把陳韋丞嚇了一跳：「要洗你不會等我出去……你幹嘛！？」  
楊博堯脫光身上的衣服，一手拉過陳韋丞把他拉到自己胸前，下身貼著他的：「話說，你剛剛穿得太少了吧？膝蓋都凍紅了，是小朋友嗎這麼不懂得愛惜身體。」  
「你年紀很大嗎？說這種老頭子說的話。」  
楊博堯握住他的性器，報復性地捏了捏：「我才25。」  
「啊、你怎麼突然……」  
「你幾歲了？看著也很小，別告訴我你未成年，我不想犯罪。」  
「早就成年了，剛滿24……你放開我，不要在浴室裡，太、太──」  
「太怎麼樣？」  
太害羞，陳韋丞醞釀了半天說不出口。

楊博堯伸手撫摸他光滑的背，從腰一路往上摸到後頸，陳韋丞怕癢，整個人扭成一團，但楊博堯驚喜的發現他也硬了。  
浴室play好，浴室play妙，浴室play呱呱叫，在浴室裡幹內在清純外表放蕩的小浪貨是人生一等一的喜事。  
「你現在能履行你前幾天的承諾了。」  
楊博堯在他的屁股上捏了一下，然後按著他的肩讓他蹲下。  
陳韋丞有點放不開的樣子，把臉靠在他的腿根，抬頭看他：「要套子嗎？」  
楊博堯被他這由下而上的眼神激得性器又硬了幾分，他眼裡哪有剛才清純的樣子，分明像隻準備捕食的小豹子。  
肉根擦過那人的臉頰，甚至小小的嚇了陳韋丞一跳，楊博堯挺腰讓性器抵上他的側臉，陳韋丞責怪地看了他一眼，又問了一次需不需要套子。  
「現在不要，出去再用。」  
「哦。」  
得到答案後他張嘴把那人含進嘴裡，技巧沒有楊博堯想像中好，舌頭倒是靈活得很，嘴裡也很熱，時不時用力一吸，楊博堯忍了又忍才沒叫出來。  
蓮蓬頭撒下的溫水把陳韋丞的頭髮打濕了，瀏海貼在臉上，眼睛也被偶爾滑落的水滴弄得睜不太開，狼狽的皺著眉，還要應付喉嚨深處不斷被侵入的不適感；楊博堯按著他的頭，看著他痛苦的表情，有種在強姦鄰家乖巧小弟弟的快感。  
兩人都射了一次，走出浴室的時候陳韋丞幾乎站不住，他被射了一臉精液，還沒來得及洗乾淨就被楊博堯抵在牆上渾身親了一遍，順便連後穴都擴張好了；楊博堯的手比他想像中好看太多了，又細又長，一想到在自己穴裡又摳又轉的是這麼漂亮的東西，陳韋丞只想立刻把人按倒狠狠坐到底。

事實上，他也確實這麼做了；楊博堯做愛很安靜，就陳韋丞一個人嗯嗯啊啊的用鼻腔哼著，他按照楊博堯的指示把雙腿向後彎、用鴨子坐的姿勢跨坐在他身上，自己扶著肉根放進身體裡。  
他一直小聲喘著氣，抖得說不出話，插著不動等待楊博堯下一個動作。  
楊博堯只是抬了抬下巴，陳韋丞沒理他，於是他動手打了一下他的屁股。  
屁股啪地一聲，楊博堯假裝沒看到對方氣急敗壞的表情：「幹嘛，你是usb嗎，光插不動？」  
陳韋丞委屈死了：「你動一動。」  
「之前說要扭到讓我射到再也射不出東西是誰，好像叫03，你認識他嗎？」  
「……你怎麼這樣！」  
楊博堯又打了一下，這次換左邊臀瓣：「我怎樣？你在線上不是很會說嗎，只是紙上談兵？」  
說完楊博堯按著他的腰開始快速抽動，陳韋丞麥色的肌膚染上一層緋紅，尤其是屁股，剛才打的那兩下連掌印都浮出來了。

他幾乎要被楊博堯粗魯的動作頂得摔倒，性器在狹窄的甬道裡橫衝直撞，每一下都能從穴口擠出一點透明的液體，楊博堯伸手沾了一點放到陳韋丞嘴唇上，說：「要不要嚐嚐，你自己的味道。」  
陳韋丞差點哭出來：「不要、我不……啊，啊你慢點，我要……給我！哥哥！」  
「原來操開了才會叫哥哥？」楊博堯把手指伸進他的嘴裡攪動：「要就給你吧。」  
陳韋丞把頭往前湊，軟軟的舌頭追著他的手指跑：「不是要這個……」  
「不要嗎？我看你倒是吃得很開心。」  
楊博堯把他整個人翻到一邊，抓著他的腿從側面繼續操幹，他想狠狠玩弄這雙充滿彈性的腿已經很久了，撐著膝窩把整條腿向上曲起，滿意地聽到那人哭出聲音，不停求饒。  
陳韋丞整個人趴在床上，雙手向後抓著楊博堯的手臂，那人連手臂都是纖細修長的，使出的力道卻大得嚇人，和他的外表一點也不相符。  
陳韋丞的腰被捏得生疼，性器在床上摩擦，他不得不扭動身體變換角度讓自己好受點，結果卻是又挨了一掌，熱辣的疼痛落在大腿上，陳韋丞哭得更大聲了，和呻吟混在一起，哭得楊博堯更粗更硬。  
又插了幾十下，陳韋丞突然繃緊身體，後腰陷進一個小小的窩，尖叫著射了出來。他保持一樣的姿勢在原地顫抖，嘴上還一邊念叨著什麼。  
他出了點薄汗，楊博堯體貼的暫停動作，替他抹去鬢角的汗珠，然後聽到那人嘴裡喊著的是「哥哥」。

他伸手摸了摸兩人身體的交界處，從縫隙中抹了一指白沫，伸到陳韋丞面前。這次不用楊博堯說，陳韋丞乖巧的伸出舌頭一點點舔掉，舔完了還不曉得要把舌頭收回去，吐著舌尖雙眼迷離看著楊博堯。  
「我還沒射，你知道嗎？」  
他還癱軟著，語調幾乎沒有起伏：「那哥哥就繼續操，操到射出來為止。」  
楊博堯有點想笑，下身在他身體裡頂了一下：「說這種話要負責的。」  
「我不緊嗎？」陳韋丞勾起嘴角，漂亮的臥蠶讓雙眼變得無比勾人：「不濕不滑嗎？哥哥為什麼不射在我身體裡？」  
楊博堯到了這個時候才有實感他操的人真的是網路上那個愛玩的03，這些話從他嘴裡說出來比單純看文字還要刺激人，楊博堯臉一熱，抓住他的性器開始套弄起來。

陳韋丞的不應期還沒過，突然受到這麼劇烈的刺激讓他叫得嗓子都啞了，整個人劇烈掙扎，楊博堯從上方把他壓住，一口咬住他的下唇。  
「別鬧，」他的聲音也有點沙啞：「一會兒讓你再爽一次。」  
他就著面對面的姿勢重新把性器放進那人身體裡，陳韋丞哭得一塌糊塗，無力的癱倒在床上，整個胸膛被楊博堯壓著，下身毫無技巧地橫衝直撞，沒碰到幾次敏感點，被粗暴對待和沒有被滿足的空虛感卻讓陳韋丞再一次硬了起來。  
「痛！你輕一點，我不行了……嗚……！」  
「叫我什麼？」  
「哥哥……哥哥……」  
陳韋丞哭著咬住眼前楊博堯的耳朵，叼著不放，細小的呻吟像根羽毛在楊博堯心上撓，讓他幾乎紅了眼，更用力的往深處頂弄。  
陳韋丞只聽到一聲短促的髒話，然後一股濃稠的液體射進身體裡，弄得兩人下半身一片混亂，更不用說楊博堯緩過來後又壞心眼的插了兩下，水聲淫靡不堪。  
「你好濕。」  
陳韋丞把頭偏向一邊：「別說。」  
「不是你問的嗎？」楊博堯看著他用手臂遮住自己的臉、一副害羞得不敢見人，下體卻高高翹起的樣子，只覺得陳韋丞今天沒被他幹死在床上真的算他運氣好。

到最後楊博堯已經不記得他們做了幾次，只知道清理好一切躺回床上時日曆已經翻了頁，他甚至打電話到櫃台將開房類型從休息更改成過夜，當時陳韋丞伏在他腿邊，嘴裡含著他的陰莖說不出話。  
楊博堯第一次和炮友過夜，陳韋丞被他操得服服貼貼，讓做什麼就做什麼，整個人特別乖。  
他在浴室裡幫他從頭到腳又好好洗了一次澡，陳韋丞累得幾乎站不住，雙手扶著洗手台，屁股裡的精液好像流不完似的不停冒出來，楊博堯怕他隔天肚子痛，把手指伸進去徹底清了兩遍才安心。  
入睡前，楊博堯用纖細好看的手指勾著陳韋丞的頭髮玩，像每個直男都愛在事後問的一樣，他問陳韋丞：「爽嗎？」  
「嗯。」陳韋丞一點也沒有說謊：「很爽。」  
楊博堯沒忍住好奇，追問：「你跟其他人也都這麼玩？」  
他知道不管陳韋丞給他肯定或者否定的答案他都不會開心，但人就是這麼犯賤，明明早知道結果卻還是硬要問到底。  
出乎意料之外的，陳韋丞有點難為情的樣子，移開眼神：「沒有──沒玩過，沒有其他人。」  
「沒有其他人？」楊博堯愣住了：「沒約過還是沒做過？」  
陳韋丞說：「做過，沒約過……怎麼可能沒做過？你想得美。」  
連楊博堯都沒發現自己在笑，那點該死的大男人主義在某個角落佔了上風，他把陳韋丞緊緊扣在懷裡，問：「那，你覺得怎麼樣？」  
「什麼怎麼樣？」  
楊博堯說：「第一次約炮，感覺怎麼樣？」  
「還挺好的。」陳韋丞用咳嗽聲掩飾自己的不自在：「約到的是你，還挺好的。」  
楊博堯覺得自己應該矜持一點，不能讓陳韋丞發現自己聽到這些話心情超好。  
「那，你現在有男朋友嗎？或者女朋友？」

陳韋丞翻了個身，用手臂遮住臉，確認楊博堯絕對看不見自己的表情後捂著嘴巴得意地笑了起來。  
他知道接下來的對話會怎麼發展，楊博堯聽到自己沒有交往對象後會千方百計地把話題引到感情上面，然後問他以後還能不能見面，有沒有戀愛的意願，想不想和他試試。  
陳韋丞盡可能讓自己的聲音聽起來很虛弱──事實上他根本不用演戲就足夠疲憊──他只需要漫不經心地抓著楊博堯的手，一邊玩他的手指，一邊等他問完最後一個問題，然後露出期待的眼神點點頭就行了。

陳韋丞等這一天等得太久了。  
從他第一天在交友app上逮到楊博堯至今，已經過了大半年。  
小豹子叼住到手的獵物，被抓到別想跑掉啦──我知道你是小提琴手哦，住在樓上的楊先生。等哪天有空了，用這雙漂亮的手親自演奏你最喜歡的曲子給我聽吧？  
陳韋丞撫摸著他指尖的薄繭，心想，要怎麼在不經意間讓楊博堯發現原來他就住在自己樓下呢？  
他回過頭親了一下楊博堯，以後的問題，還是以後再說吧。  
故事還長著呢。

Fin.  
2020.05.25


End file.
